<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closeness by MoMO_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505195">Closeness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMO_Writes/pseuds/MoMO_Writes'>MoMO_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMO_Writes/pseuds/MoMO_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hey Welcome To My First Story. I Hope You All Enjoy It.<br/>I'll Try To Update As So As I Can So Bear With Me<br/>Enjoy!!<br/><br/></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Welcome To My First Story. I Hope You All Enjoy It.<br/>I'll Try To Update As So As I Can So Bear With Me<br/>Enjoy!!<br/><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm standing outside my first class on my schedule. Communications. I hold my breath as I walk in almost terrified. My first ever day and my nerves are already on edge. I am a mess as I find a seat in the middle and take out my phone to check my hair. I woke up late so my hair has not been combed, I try to use my hands to put it down at least a little bit. I don't need to look like I just got out of bed even though I just did.</p><p><br/>"Alright class welcome to the new year" My professor starts talking as soon as I put my phone down.</p><p> </p><p>'Shit I did wake up late' I think as I scramble to bring out a notebook and set my phone to record his lecture, just in case I fall asleep. Because knowing me I just might.</p><p><br/>After the syllabus is handed out someone sits next to me. Just in time too as class really was about to start. 'An actual full blown lesson on the first day? This is gonna be one hell of a class' I thought to myself before turning to look at whoever was later then even me. I see a guy who looks to be about my age, tall, brown hair, and honestly pretty cute too.</p><p><br/>I look away before he can catch me staring and start writing notes on the lecture till I see that he's fumbling around looking for something. 'His journal is already out so I'm assuming he needs a pencil' I think as I bring out an extra mechanical pencil.</p><p><br/>"Do you need this?" I ask him through a smile. He makes eye contact and I try not to make a face, 'oh wow he is really cute' was all that ran through my head as he answered me. I fought the blush that was trying to reach my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah actually, thank you so much" he takes the pencil and returns my smile. "You're a lifesaver man"</p><p><br/>"You're welcome....I'm Israel by the way, nice to meet you" I say hoping to try and become acquainted with this guy.</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Owen, it's nice to meet you too." he says right before extending his hand for me to shake. We do so before we both return our focus to the teacher.</p><p><br/>After taking a couple notes and telling us we have assignments due on Friday we were dismissed. I pack my things and look at my schedule to see where to go next till I hear Owen "Is it ok if I keep this?" he says scratching the back of his head "I'm definitely going to still need it."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's cool just return it next time." I pause to let out a small awkward laugh. "Nah I'm just kidding, you can keep it."</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at me "thanks, see you next time" he says before waving and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>'Well at least he's friendly' I think before pulling out my schedule and moving onto my next class.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Science class was nice. The campus is pretty big so I walked through the courtyard towards the next building. I was scouting out good places to come read or, more likely, bring my switch so I can play with a nice atmosphere. Just before it becomes winter too.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up the steps and entered the building, my nervousness making its return as I walk in and sit down. Ready to face the rest of the day.</p><hr/><p><br/>After meeting Owen  and walking through the court nothing else really noteworthy happened throughout the day. A group of guys had started chanting something at about noon outside but I didn't feel like looking into it. I walked into the student parking lot and, after finding it, got into my car and waited a bit for my phone to connect to the car radio. Listening to music while driving is a great way to unwind before I get home. My music starts playing and I pull out of the parking spaces while trying to figure out which way my apartment was</p><p> </p><p>This city was different from where I grew up. Different in a good way though. Back home I lived in the suburbs so I never felt in a rush like I do now. Everyone just seems so busy and constantly moving. It does get very pretty here however, I'm planning soon on maybe taking a trip downtown at night to see the sights but I don't want to do it alone. It'd be nicer next to someone anyway.</p><p><br/>While driving around and listening to good songs was fun after thirty minutes of me being lost I pulled into a small café and bookstore and decided to finally just use the damn navigation app. I look up and see the name of the place. 'Café Pages and Pastries... Well at least it's an honestly named place' I think before bringing out my phone and checking how much money I have on my card. '$180..it's probably ok if I get a little snack.....I hope.'</p><p><br/>I walk in and I'm hit immediately with the amazing smell of coffee and pastries. The place is so pleasing to look at. The walls were a nice light brown in contrast to the chairs and tables which were a darker brown. There were fall decorations up, a mix of pumpkins and leaves.</p><p> </p><p>I'm entranced as I get into the line and see what's on the menu. 'I could get a small-ok medium cup of hot chocolate and a brownie...That should be perfect for right now."</p><p><br/>I order my drink and brownie and make my way to an empty table I see in the corner. It's a small table with two chairs and right by a window too. I pull out my phone to load up a book to read when I see someone walk up next to the other chair from the corner of my eyes.</p><p><br/>"Hey, Israel right?" I look up to see Owen from earlier. He has a drink in his hand while his backpack is in the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uuh hi Owen," I said, very pleasantly surprised. Its nice to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if I'm bothering you but I saw you sitting alone and thought that I can sit with you if that's cool?" Owen asks me. "If not its fine I get it" he quickly adds.</p><p> </p><p>"No its cool you can sit here." I answered while putting my phone back in my pocket. "I was just reading but I can definitely do that later."</p><p><br/>"What were you reading." Owen asks while he pulls out the chair and sits down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh just a story on Nottpad." I answer not really wanting to tell him it was a gay romance story.</p><p> </p><p>"What's Nottpad?" he asks while taking a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Not Wattpad" I said before I took a sip as well.</p><p> </p><p>He pauses for a beat "What's Wattp-" I cut him off before he can finish.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you drinking?" I ask, hoping to change the topic. Not wanting to get into it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh um it's just tea- green tea, I can't stand coffee." He says seemingly ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh same, that bitter taste? No thanks I'm good, I'm drinking hot chocolate right now, some nice fall vibes you know?" I ask him while mentally cursing at myself for actually saying vibes out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I totally get you, it's why I love it here it's just such a cozy atmosphere!” He exclaims with a smile while looking around. He seems to be taking in the place like I was when I had first walked in.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been contagious because I found myself smiling too following where he was looking to till we met eyes again. “Fall has to be my favorite season, I know it's the start of school and all but, I can dress in the clothes I love” I take a sip to break the eye contact and continue “It's not cold enough yet but I have some fall based outfits planned, just you wait.” I said before I let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds fun, can't wait to see them.” He says. “I usually just buy a hoodie or two, maybe a jean jacket.”</p><p><br/>“OnLy A hOoDiE” I say with my mouth full of brownie. I blush as I finish chewing realizing how gross that must have been. “W-what?” He says between a giggle. “Sorry sorry.” I apologize. I take a glug of my drink and continue. “I said ‘only a hoodie? But why?"</p><p> </p><p>“Well uhh I don't know I never really thought about it, I just wear what's comfortable in the cold.” He admits.</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe this year that should change” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that but, I'll keep it in mind” Owen says. "My wallet might not agree with you though."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's just because you're shopping at all the wrong places man." I tell him. "A good store gives you good clothes and great prices. I haven't been here long enough yet but give me time and I'll have some good places scouted out."</p><p> </p><p>"You really like buying clothes that much?" He asks me, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah I mean." I respond while scratching the back of my head. "Senior year I found out dressing how I liked and all that helped me be happier ya know"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh ok, yeah that makes sense." He says. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound judgmental or anything. I was just curious."</p><p> </p><p>"No you're good don't worry." I reassure him. "So what are you going to school for?" I ask him.</p><p> </p><p>He drinks the rest of his tea before he answers. "I'm majoring in business."</p><p> </p><p>"oh really, why?" I ask getting to ready to gulp the rest of my drink as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Well uh." He laughs a bit. "My family owns this small dinner a little bit downtown. It's such a nice place and I kind of want to take it over one day so yeah..." He trails off a bit. "Anyway what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow that sounds awesome, I bet y'alls place is great." I tell him with some excitement. "I'm an English major. I'm not entirely sure what I wanna do yet but I know its gonna be something that involves writing ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I get it. Its nice you have some idea of what you want, not a lot of people do." Owen says. "Wish I had gotten a brownie or something too."</p><p> </p><p>I smile as my next choice words fill my head. "You should." I giggle before continuing. "Its never too choco-late to get a brownie." I finished with my finger gunss in position.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence while Owen and I kept eye contact. He let out a long tired sigh which was enough to make me burst out laughing, tears forming my eyes as I see him put his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"That was just....." He trails off. "Awful, just pure garbage. I hate it."</p><p> </p><p>My laughter was contiguous however as soon after he was giggling.  I looked at him and all that ran through my head.</p><p> </p><p>'Cute.'</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>After we had both realized how late it was we decided to trade numbers and head our separate ways home. After finally typing in the right address I made it to my small apartment. It was a small one bedroom kinda place, cheap and close to school, I can’t really complain.</p><p><br/>Walking in I greet my stuffed animal couch chair. I had originally bought that sofa for sitting as most do but, my bed was too small to hold all of my stuffies and, you know, me. A small sacrifice to make seeing as my mom was definitely gonna give them all away if I didn't bring them with me.</p><p><br/>I flop on my bed and bring out my phone to check on my messages. I see that Jackie had sent me a dm a while ago. Jacquelin Johnson had been my best friend since middle school. We had met and bonded almost instantly, it was easy to tell her things and to confide in each other. If I didn't have her I'm not sure how middle school or high school would have turned out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JaxRightOff</strong> </span>
</p><p>HEEEEy bro how was your first day?!??!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ItzReal</strong> </span>
</p><p>Yooo It was alright tbh</p><p>But i can feel that its probably just gonna get</p><p>C R A Z Y</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JaxRightOff</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Oh for sure for sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ItzReal</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>How was yoyr day THO</p><p>Your**</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JaxRightOff</strong> </span>
</p><p><strike><span class="u"></span></strike>It was great I mean WE ARE IN UNIVERSITY NOOW</p><p>no community college</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ItzReal</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>For real its so exciting</p><p>oh and I uh</p><p>Met someone today too so</p><p>thats cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JaxRightOff</strong> </span>
</p><p>OOOoohh</p><p>wait</p><p>Guy or Girl</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ItzReal</strong> </span>
</p><p>Its a guy and like</p><p>hes sooo cute but I just met him </p><p>and all yeay</p><p>yeah*</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JaxRightOff</strong> </span>
</p><p>Hey thats pretty cool thoo</p><p>New Friends for classwork help and shhiii 😎</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ItzReal</strong> </span>
</p><p>Oh definitely  yeah.</p><p>I feel like thiss year is gonna be great.</p><p> </p><p>I look up from my phone and get up from bed to load up my Bluetooth speaker. As the music starts to play I go into the kitchen to make some food. I was humming and swaying to the music while figuring that I should make some soup. The way mom makes it. A perfect end to an ok kinda day. I was ready for whatever this year had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>Hopeful. Its gonna be great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOOO I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter<br/>Please feel free to tell me how yall felt and send critiques my way</p><p>I hope yall stick around for the ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>